narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Body Flicker Technique
Source Where does it say most ninja use this again?? --Aquabender (talk) 02:47, 24 July 2009 (UTC) huh? Edit war Cooltamerboy, stop adding that bit about the Body Flicker enhancing strength. If you have proof, then give it. If not, then don't add unsubstantiated information. You should know better by now. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 01:43, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :He won't have proof. He will go on an on about how he does have proof, but it will either be really flimsy or completely taken out of context.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 01:46, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry to butt in, but that was actually quite nicely phrased! --NejiByakugan36 01:48, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Apparently it said that it vitalises the whole body. Which also means increased power. If not then it should be vitalise the legs? Cooltamerboy (talk) 01:51, 6 August 2009 (UTC). :Where does it say that it vitalizes legs? --NejiByakugan36 01:54, 6 August 2009 (UTC) I mean the original phrase vitalise the body. While it should be vitalise the legs. Cooltamerboy (talk) 01:59, 6 August 2009 (UTC). Possibly, but what does that really have to do with enhancing strength? Actually, why should it be that it uses the legs anyway? Their isn't trustworthy proof.--NejiByakugan36 02:10, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Vitalise means strengthen so that means someone would become stronger, but since bidy flicker is only speed than it should be vitalise the legs. Cooltamerboy (talk) 03:00, 6 August 2009 (UTC). It's not just the legs, it has never been stated as just the legs. Body Flicker, as the jutsu is called, flickers the entire body, making the person FASTER. It does NOT raise the person strengths. I will repeat it for you again: BODY FLICKER, AS THE JUTSU IS CALLED, FLICKERS THE ENTIRE BODY MAKING THE PERSON STRONGER. IT DOES NOT, IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM, INCREASES THE PERSONS STRENGTH. And no, we will NOT be arguing semetics with you Cooltamerboy. This "debate" is over.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 03:26, 6 August 2009 (UTC) : Remind me never to debate anything with you. *sighs* This wiki has so many management problems. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 16:29, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ::You clearly have never had to deal with Cooltamerboy. Your options are a) have a circular debate, or b) end the discussion as quickly as possible. ~SnapperT '' 21:00, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Snapper2 said it perfectly. You explain something to him once, and he will ask the same question with very slight variations for the rest of the day. Also, this was a good year ago so I don't see how this effects my judgement now.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 00:06, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Technically - sematics vitalise could mean stregthen but it also means alter or modify. The former seems all the more likely the case to make movement faster or modify movement not specifically stregthen. Why isn't this used constantly? Why don't ninja use this technique when traveling intercontinentally so it won't take three days, like it takes when they travel from the Leaf to the Sand? It actually just hit me that they don't use it that much because in the forest, when they're going at such a high speed, they could crash against trees and all of that. Is that feasible, or is there an actual reason this isn't used regularly? Jules R. J. Blake (talk) 22:18, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :It could be that it is only usable for short distances. It does use chakra, of course, and the longer the distance, the more chakra required. The reason you stated could also be correct. :And hey, who knows, maybe they do use it for international travel. Maybe the trip from Konoha to Suna would have taken weeks without the Body Flicker Technique. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 01:11, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Since it hasn't been proved that ninja can use it whenever they want, and neither it has taht they can't, then I think putting it on the page is a bad idea.. ̃̃̃̃ Why?! No Users ? Why haven't other ninjas been added in the user section of this jutsu ? its not true that only shisui used it --Petar93 (talk) 21:21, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :Because we don't list users for basic techniques, and Shisui is only listed because he's called Shisui of the Body Flicker.--Deva 27 (talk) 21:26, April 13, 2010 (UTC) But not everyone is stated to use this tech, are they? And it seems that if it was just a basic jutsu it 1. would have been taught at academy, or 2. more people would be using it. But other than minato, sauske, raikage and a few others it doesn't seem like a widely used jutsu, or at least one that peole use a lot. I can understand why you only added shisui, but shouldn't you add the few other people who seem to also really use this jutsu a lot, or those where it seems to fit in greatly with their fighting style? The three I mentioned being the three that come to mind when I think about it, simply because they use/used it A LOT, or it fits into their overall fighting style as opposed to even say kakashi, who rarely seems to use it in battle. (talk) 18:48, November 12, 2010 (UTC)miah :How would we measure "a lot" for the others? What I mean is, when does the list stop. And for the record Naruto has used it a bit too like against Kakazu and Kakashi while training, and Kakashi does use it a bit during training too (get the bells first and second time). GoldenTopaz (talk) 18:57, November 12, 2010 (UTC) It seems to me that at least everyone of chunin level has a variant of this technique and many genin too. It's not one of the most basic ones, but it's, like, 90% of named ninja.ZeroSD (talk) 19:31, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Speed The highest ranked ninja (Sasuke, A, Minato, etc.) seem to use this the best (fastest), so is the speed determined by amount of chakra you use? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 16:45, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :That is unknown, but not unlikely. I do think it involves skill as well, though. :The Body Flicker vitalises the body, so the more chakra one would use, the more the body is vitalised, I'd say. Also, the better one applies the chakra used, the more efficient and better the body is vitalised. --ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 17:11, July 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Reasonable. Should we put that in? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 17:13, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :::If you can word it in a way that excludes speculation, it would only make the article better. --ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 17:18, July 22, 2010 (UTC) 'This jutsu is a high-speed movement technique, allowing a ninja to move short to long distances at an almost untraceable speed to the point that in some cases it looks as if the user teleported.Naruto chapter 395, page 09 It is accomplished by using chakra to temporarily vitalise the body and move at extreme speeds, with the amount of chakra affecting how far, fast, and high the user can go. A puff of smoke is occasionally used to disguise the user's movements.' :How is this? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 17:43, August 5, 2010 (UTC) *Chakra to the feet= boosts of speed *increase the amount of chakra = increased speed in movement *puff of smoke/ink/leaves/sand = hides movement --Cerez365 (talk) 18:57, August 5, 2010 (UTC) So...yes? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 21:15, August 5, 2010 (UTC :Still no answer. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 01:59, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I thin it's too conditional to be added me thinks Cerez365 (talk) 02:09, October 2, 2010 (UTC) 'a relatively large amount of chakra .' Where did this come from. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 02:00, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :get rid of it =\ --Cerez365 (talk) 02:06, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Roger, so just say it is proportional to the speed and distance? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 02:24, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :::I think that's alright since it is conditional might need a second though --Cerez365 (talk) 02:31, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hmmm...Thanks Simant for doing it first. What was that last 'second though' part though, Cerez365? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 03:55, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Namikaze Minato I did remember the Fourth Hokage (Namikaze Minato) was infamously feared as the Konoha Yellow Flash, with Rin said back then that he has a super speed move, able to reach tens of miles in a split second, named "Shunshin no Jutsu" (Body Flicker Technique). It was displayed in the Anime at Kakashi Gaiden arc, and of course also at the Manga. How can i forgot such incredible moment, can you..? THEN WHY there is '''no mention of Fourth Hokage in this page..? or am i missed some line..!? --Arvell (talk) 05:15, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :He uses Flying Thunder God Technique. ''~SnapperT '' 06:54, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry to disturb this section after so long but I feel something needs to be address now. Kushina's flashback clearly revealed that Minato's speed wasn't purely Flying Thunder God Technique based as seen when he caught baby Naruto. Wouldn't it be safe to say, then, that he uses a combination of this technique and Flying Thunder God Technique to fight the way he does? Alexdhamp (talk) 20:02, March 17, 2012 (UTC) :The Body Flicker Technique is a generic technique that's learnt by every shinobi. We've seen it used by Minato at least twice but I don't see that as a reason to mention that it to fight the way he does. His fighting style was just based around speed. I suppose if it can be mentioned decently it wouldn't be a problem.--Cerez365™ 20:14, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Image change I think the current image could be easily confused with Jiraiya being a shadow clone dispelling himself instead of Body Flicker. What about Sasuke x Team 7 confrontation or Sasuke's "kill" of Tobi ?--Elveonora (talk) 03:41, October 14, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think it's necessary, since this is the article about the technique, there's the text to explain how it works, and since showing the duplicate is enough to show there's a clone, that's not a very good reason to change it, in my opinion. Plus, the smoke in the image serves a purpose, since in this technique, it's used to disguise one's movements. Omnibender - Talk - 21:42, October 14, 2011 (UTC) You are an Admin, Im just saying ... How are we sure that Jiraiya used Body Flicker and its not just Shadow Clone ??? Most of times its used without the smoke. also can you respond to my latest talkpage additions ?--Elveonora (talk) 21:56, October 14, 2011 (UTC) :There's no point in casually using the shadow clone, Jiraiya might be powerful, but unless you're Naruto, it's pointless to use shadow clones that liberally. Omnibender - Talk - 22:20, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Jiraya Should we list Jiraya as a user? I found it ironic that we have a picture of him preforming it but he's not listed as a user. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 23:58, November 10, 2011 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :Jiraiya is neither someone whose fighting style revolves around the technique, nor is he someone renowned for using the technique. Omnibender - Talk - 00:29, November 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry for the late reply, but I guess so. I go with whatever the admins so and do. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 15:45, November 16, 2011 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :It's still kind of strange that he is using it in the picture and not listed as a user. Diamonddeath (talk) 21:01, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Techniques that are general skill aren't being listed--Elveonora (talk) 22:30, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Hanzo Shouldn't Hanzo be added as user, if I'm not mistaken he uses this tech to escape Nagato's assault with the Gedo Mazo (at least in anime)--Jon Thiago (talk) 07:18, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :Almost everyone can use this technique, we only list users who specialise with it. Jacce | Talk | 07:22, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Teleportation It says in the trivia: ".....this technique isn't teleportation, just an extremely swift movement." however the page which is referenced says that : "No it wasn't teleportation how do I know? Because teleportation is merely high speed movement" The trivia implies that space-time ninjutsu is really teleportation, can someone please fix this? (talk) 13:45, March 27, 2012 (UTC) :You read a bad translation. Firstly, think about it. Tobi DID teleport, which makes the translation you read of what Shino said there not make sense. What Shino said was that Tobi didn't use the Body Flicker technique., because it is simply a high-speed movement, while Tobi in actuality teleported using a Space–Time Ninjutsu. Skitts (talk) 14:57, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Most of the translations I read stated what I said. Here: http://www.mangahere.com/manga/naruto/v43/c395/9.html,http://www.narutobase.net/manga/Naruto/395/9, http://www.mangareader.net/naruto/395/9. Can you please cite/reference the manga page. (talk) 16:40, March 27, 2012 (UTC) :Viz has always translated the Body Flicker Technique as teleportation, and some scanlators have also translated it as that, which is unfortunate, because it mixes up two different concepts. Omnibender - Talk - 00:10, March 28, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't understand how is body flicker ever considered teleportation O.o? Wouldn't it have been categorised as such in the databook then? It's like mixing up teleporting with Shunpo from Bleach.--Cerez365™ 03:27, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Third Raikage Isn't the Third Raikage a notable user of the Body Flicker Technique like A? Shoudn't he be added as well?--Omojuze (talk) 11:02, January 30, 2013 (UTC) :He wasn't that fast, was he?--Elveonora (talk) 11:35, January 30, 2013 (UTC) ::To be honest, A shouldn't even be mentioned any at all, but if he is, his father has to be as well. Their speed has been compared before/likened to one another.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:58, January 30, 2013 (UTC) :::So, shoud we add Third Raikage under the user list or not?--Omojuze (talk) 15:00, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Maybe my memory is wrong, but I don't remember him being as fast as his son... to me it appeared as natural speed+lightning armor, while in A's case body flicker+lightning armor, but don't quote me on that, I recall the fight against Naruto and others barely--Elveonora (talk) 15:09, January 30, 2013 (UTC) :Third Raikage was fast enough to dodge Naruto's Wind Release: Rasenshuriken, and I think his fighting style is very similliar if not the same as A's (Body Flicker Technique + Lightning Release Armour Taijutsu)--Omojuze (talk) 15:12, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Then add it to the infoboxes if so--Elveonora (talk) 15:29, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Hmm... I still don't think we should list him as a user, in the latest anime episode, he used body flicker twice, other than that, it was his natural speed enhanced by lightning armor. Going by frequency of it's usage, Itachi against Sasuke did it more than Third Raikage in his appearances--Elveonora (talk) 15:47, February 22, 2013 (UTC) :That is because Itachi and Sasuke's battle was longer, and they appeared in a lot more episodes, just give it a break, in one episode using it more than twice is somewhat notable..--Omojuze (talk) 16:19, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Itachi Doesn't Itachi use this when he fights Sasuke? When he's sitting down and then just appears behind Sasuke? -- (talk) 14:12, January 31, 2013 (UTC) 99% ninja use this, lol. We list generic techniques/general skills only if they are a part of an individuals fighting style--Elveonora (talk) 14:46, January 31, 2013 (UTC) um just a slight questions, i realize tons of ninja can use this ability and you listed those most famous for it but shouldnt you add the toad sage....you use him in the pic. :No. Jiraiya is neither known for its use, nor uses it as part of his fighting style. Omnibender - Talk - 18:15, February 22, 2013 (UTC) More Users I thought of at least two users who could be added to the infobox. *'Hanzo'. Even though it's not part of his "fighting style" as such (never seen using while fighting Mifune), he is one of the the very few users who pronounced its name while using it (against Nagato). *'Naruto'. He has shown superior speed to both Fourth Raikage (it looks very similar to the situation with Minato, but it's not FTG because there is no seal involved) and Third Raikage (when he is able to turn around his arm while he is performing the Fingered Assault, a very fast technique), both of them named in the infobox. If he has been seen outmaneuvering both of these superfast ninja, it is definitely part of his fighting style. Heck, Tsunade even says something to the effect of "just like the Yellow Flash".--Karunyan (talk) 05:13, August 3, 2013 (UTC) I'd agree adding Naruto, but it's still not that common, he has used it only a few times, even tho his version is superior thanks to QB chakra--Elveonora (talk) 12:42, August 3, 2013 (UTC) :I don't think it's really necessary to add those two, the Body Flicker users area is meant for people who have a fighting style that revolves completely around the Body Flicker, and neither of those two have a natural affinity to it, with Naruto only having it due to TBM. If we add people like Hanzo and Naruto there, then people will just add every single shinobi in existence since the claim will be "they used the Body Flicker Technique in episode/chapter X". So no, let's not add Hanzo and Naruto to the infobox. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 12:45, August 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Isn't it an important enhancement that Nine-Tails Chakra Mode gives to Naruto? I think we're obliged to document that especially when his speed surpasses two of the other people on that list.--Karunyan (talk) 12:51, August 5, 2013 (UTC) :::Like I said, the three users already listed on the infobox are there because they made themselves famous and well known for using the technique. Naruto didn't make himself known and famous for using NTCM. IIRC, when it comes to techniques that can be used by any ninja, only those who are noteworthy of making themselves famous with it (without needing to have an additional power to activate it, in the case of Naruto with NTCM) are listed on the infobox. An example of this can be seen here with the Explosive Tag. Plus, a previous discussion right above also gives an explanation. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 12:58, August 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::As far as I can recall, the Third Raikage was never explicitly mentoned to use BFT. He's on that list only because someone says he's faster than A. So by the same logic, Naruto should be there too. And I think you are mistaken about Naruto being fammous for using NCTM also. Why do you think he was allowed into the battlefield in the first place? Of course he's famous for using it. And you are ignoring Tsunade's comment also.--Karunyan (talk) 13:03, August 5, 2013 (UTC) :::::Karunyan, if Naruto was famous for NCTM, he'd have had it straight from the beginning of the series, not after about 400 episodes into the anime. When we talk about "famous" use here, we refer to their whole fighting style being based around it. Not one point has it ever been mentioned that Naruto's fighting style revolves around the NCTM or TBM: this is simply an addition he gained from training, his fighting style has always been to rush in with Shadow Clones. He was allowed onto the battlefield just because of Tsunade's good faith in him and because Naruto beat A (which does not count as a famous use of BFT). I think you have this all wrong tbh. Another editor will come to clarify anyway. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 13:06, August 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Also if memeory serves me correctly, Naruto wasn't using Body Flicker at all. Kid just got fast--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 14:38, August 5, 2013 (UTC) :::::::True, but so was the Third Raikage. Nobody mentions anything about him using "Teleportation" (Viz translation of "Shunshin") or anything like that, just that he was really fast. So why is he listed as user???--Karunyan (talk) 14:56, August 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Actually in last episodes Madara said exactly that about A's technique. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 15:25, August 5, 2013 (UTC) @Ultimate, you are getting senile perhaps. He isn't speed of light fast while not using body flicker technique, it's a misinterpretation and misinformation that the mode alone gives him speed, but again, I'm done, people do as they please instead of following the damn establishments--Elveonora (talk) 19:19, August 5, 2013 (UTC) I propose that we either remove Third Raikage as user or add Naruto. Nowhere in the manga or anime was it mentioned that grandpa was using Shunshin. But if indeed Shunshin is what gives him his speed, then it's the same for Naruto too. Also, I've checked. Naruto wasn't using Nine-Tails Chakra Mode when he defeated granpa. Only the Sage Mode. So if beating the speed of a One-Fingered Assault does not count as Body Flicker, then Third Raikage should be out too--Karunyan (talk) 04:16, August 8, 2013 (UTC) :Madara says and i quote "Raiton Sunshin". This is over already. no one is reverting anything, see it in the anime, when A and Terumi charge against Madara. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 03:52, August 10, 2013 (UTC) ::A's movement was attributed to Body Flicker a long time ago, when he fights Sasuke (I think by C). But just because he is A's father, it can't be said that the Third dodges the Rasenshuriken etc. using the same technique. A for instance doesn't have the Fingered Assault. For all we know Third Raikage uses some gymnastics-based technique in his fight against Naruto, Dodai and Fourth Division.--Karunyan (talk) 04:02, August 10, 2013 (UTC) :::Madara refers to RNY as a LR BF, that being said, the Third is a user. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 04:06, August 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::Sorry, what is RNY?--Karunyan (talk) 04:12, August 10, 2013 (UTC) :::::Raiton no Yoroi = Lightning Release Armour, both Third and A used it. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 04:15, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Why isn't Tobirama being listed? He's a notable user of this technique because of his combined use of it with Hiraishin. Pesa123456789 (talk) 16:50, October 28, 2013 (UTC) :Its that sort of Jutsu where a lot of people can use it and so its a general skill so theres not really a need in listing people that use it because its a general ninja skill --Root根 20:18, October 28, 2013 (UTC) http://i.imgur.com/GQvwCzj.png The first four Hokage are explicitly users. Tordirycgoyust (talk) 11:40, November 15, 2015 (UTC) :Read through this talk page thoroughly. Omnibender - Talk - 12:36, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Naruto So, I am new to this and all and haven't watched all the Naruto Shippuden episodes, however I have just watched Episode 250 and at about 9:17 in the show, Naruto jumps to Kisame and pins him to the wall. Both Killer B and Yamato call this the body flicker technique and Yamato further tells Naruto that he must perfect it as Naruto twisted his ankle and got his foot stuck via the landing. The question is, I know that Naruto can't use this technique outside of Jinchuuriki glow mode, but should he still not be credited for this? --MaxxWellington (talk) 15:33, November 9, 2013 (UTC) :It's going to take more than Naruto's current usage of the body flicker technique for him to be added as a user since this is a general skill.--Cerez365™ (talk) 16:16, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Naruto uses this jutsu in chapter 700, when catching his son. I suggest someone puts him up there as a user of it. AJDOH (talk) 21:55, November 13, 2014 (UTC)AJDOH :I mean, this may just be speculation, but if he can use this jutsu for something as small as catching his son who is pulling a prank, i'd assume he's probably a heavy user of this jutsu in combat and other situations. AJDOH (talk) 21:58, November 13, 2014 (UTC)AJDOH ::99% of ninja are heavy users of this technique. Only those who are renown for its usage and/or have it as a part of their fighting style are listed, otherwise the infobox would break if everyone were to be listed--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 22:06, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Tobirama's Creation A recent edit on Tobirama's page in his Ninjutsu section says that he created this technique. Is that true? He did say he would use "his" technique, but I don't recall him actually saying it was his original technique. Steveo920, December 11, 2013, 17:19 :Someone probably misinterpreted the text. Wouldn't be surprised at all if he had actually created it though. Omnibender - Talk - 23:13, December 11, 2013 (UTC) ::By the way, Tobirama should at least be listed as a user. He did say he could use it. WindStar7125 (talk) 06:53, June 18, 2014 (UTC) :::No. He's not a heavy-user of this technique, nor is it part of his signature fighting style. Omnibender - Talk - 12:52, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Sasuke a user? Shouldn't Sasuke be listed as one? Naruto did mention he could use it. WindStar7125 (talk) 06:54, June 18, 2014 (UTC) :See my comment on the above section. And Naruto only compared it to a Body Flicker, it's not an actual one, since it's true teleportation. Omnibender - Talk - 12:52, June 18, 2014 (UTC) SaiST just showed me that Sasuke is a user (chap 357, p 10). So why exactly isn't he in the article? It says in Sasuke's Taijutsu section that he is. [[User:WindStar7125|'''''WindStar7125]] (Talk) 23:20, July 10, 2014 (UTC) :It's been touched on in an earlier topic, but Shunshin no Jutsu is such a common technique that almost every competent Shinobi uses in some fashion, that the users list has been limited to those that essentially have fighting styles that revolve around it's use. While Sasuke has demonstrated some impressive examples of Shunshin since his reappearance in Part 2, and no doubt is still using it, his fighting style has never really centered upon it's use. :Since his acquisition of the Mangekyō Sharingan, we hardly ever see the sudden bursts of speed he used to demonstrate, either because his fighting style has changed to accommodate his ocular powers, or the people he's been fighting since have simply been quite adept with Shunshin in their own right(A certainly was), making Sasuke's proficiency with Shunshin not nearly as apparent as it once was. —「[[User Talk:SaiST|'SaiST']]」 23:52, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Tobirama and Minato Noteworthy users Should Minato and Tobirama be acknowledged as powerful users of this technique? Repeatedly, they and enemies made note of them user the technique. —Steveo920 (Talk) 20:01 July 22, 2014 Sakura a user Shouldn't Sakura Haruno be mentioned as a user, as she did use this technique in part 1. Against Ino. Or was it an entirely different jutsu? Chakra enhanced speed?Eric Jenkins (talk) 17:56, December 19, 2014 (UTC) :This is a generic skill that every shinobi can use. We just list here notable shinobi who extensively use this technique as their fighting style, which Sakura, clearly, does not.--Omojuze (talk) 17:58, December 19, 2014 (UTC) ::95% of ninja are users of this--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 14:26, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Variations Gallery I think we should create an image gallery about variations such as Sand, Mist, Leaf etc. like Arhat Fist page. What do you think ?--Salamancc (talk) 20:01, May 7, 2015 (UTC) :If there's good quality pics, I think that's a good idea :)--Omojuze (talk) 20:18, May 7, 2015 (UTC)